


the dandy of the sepulchritude

by spuddruckers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddruckers/pseuds/spuddruckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's butt touching that's basically it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dandy of the sepulchritude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



> i'm really sorry about the title

can also be found [here](http://spookruckers.tumblr.com/post/65180934008/some-valjean-montparnasse-for-the-lovely-cinaed), where it is probably easier to see :V

BONUS CONTENT

**Author's Note:**

> can you seriously imagine montparnasse in a relationship though he would be terrible. absolutely terrible. also disclaimer i googled "bishie" and traced it for that one thing i am not that good at drawing


End file.
